Wasteland
by Shadowed-Shikyo
Summary: Betrayed by an old man for water, Vex is taken to the Citadel to be presented to the Warlord Immortan Joe. There, she experiences the horrors that awaits a healthy, young woman in this disease-ridden wasteland. Her only hope is the women imprisoned with her and her mantra: "Survive at all costs." [Contains graphic content] [May evolve into a romance]
1. Betrayal

The car had been stripped down to the metal bone by the time she found it. It wouldn't be long before someone came to take that to the caravan that will head to the Citadel in order to trade for water and mother's milk.

She carefully scoured the metal but found next to nothing. Grumbling to herself because her trip had been all for nothing, she scampered away from the wreck. She couldn't linger lest someone find her.

The young woman kicked at the dirt woefully and watched some stones land in a puddle of oil.

There was oil everywhere in Gas Town, where she lived. The pumps and refineries ran all the time. Alongside that, the smell of burning oil permeated the air thanks to the burning oil fields to the south. And then there was the oil lake. A mixture of oil runoff and sand surrounded the entire town making escape impossible save for the heavily guarded drawbridge.

The lake was the only thing preventing her from leaving Gas Town. She wasn't stupid enough to try leaving via the drawbridge. She'd be caught immediately.

For the rest of the morning, she patrolled the refinery area, looking for any scrap she could find. But there was nothing. Everything was locked up good and tight. It had been for the past twenty days or so.

She sat at the edge of the town, looking over the oil lake. Ever since she lived on her own, she wondered what the world outside of Gas Town was like. She hoped she could one day barter her way out of the town but where would she go? Her choices would be the Citadel or the Bullet Farm.

At the very edge of the lake she spied the sunken cars from enemies who tried to invade. It was stupid of them to believe they could traverse the lake. They would have been better off setting it on fire and killing them all from smoke inhalation or hoping the refineries would explode.

With a sigh, she stood up, not bothering to dust herself off and headed for the shanty town.

She ducked into the cool shade of the shanty town and made her way to her own dwelling: a hut made from metal sheets. It was small enough to avoid curious eyes and she liked it that way. The more eyes off her, the better.

She entered her hut and lowered her hood, shaking out her long mane of ash brown hair. The dusty living conditions made her hair even more dusty, dulling the color but she didn't care. Her hair was hot and stuck to her neck on the hottest of days.

But she lived with it. The only clothes she could get her hands on were dark in color but made with light materials that kept her body as cool as possible in the heat. Everything she wore was meant to keep attention off her: her large, baggy black hooded shirt that hid her hair and her chest; dusty, gray pants and thick, brown boots; and she dealt with the dust and chemical air but wrapping a black piece of cloth around her lower face and large, thick goggles over her eyes.

A corner of her hut stirred and an elderly man gazed at her sleepily. "Is that you, Vexation? Come back with nibbles for old Gobbler?"

Vexation, or Vex as she preferred, merely snorted and shook her head. "Entire thing was stripped down to the bone before I got there. Have to find something else to barter with."

Gobbler tilted his head to the side. He grunted and gripped at his walking stick like he was going to hit her. And Vex immediately kept her distance. She wrinkled her nose as she did so; he smelt like urine and sweat.

"You know what you can barter with," he said bluntly, scratching at his bald head with a long fingernail.

"No," Vex said back, equally as blunt. "Who will take care of you, old man?"

"You certainly aren't."

"I let you into my home, didn't I?" She challenged. "Don't think I won't hesitate to throw you out."

She would too; both of them knew it. If there had been anything her father had ingrained to her before he died in a refinery explosion it was: _survive at all costs._

This was her home first. She was younger and stronger than him and she was more than capable of throwing him into the streets. Gobbler was old, wrinkly, and dying.

But a small part nagged at her in the back of her mind. If she threw Gobbler out, she'd lose protection. When she allowed him to stay in the first place, she gave him one condition: if anyone came knocking, he would answer and say this was his place while she hid.

Vex had grown up hearing stories of what happened to healthy women in these parts. They'd be snatched up and sold for water or mother's milk. In an age where everyone was sick, those who were not were highly sought after commodities.

Gobbler himself was sick. His neck and chest were riddled with lumps and Vex knew he could die at any time. And good riddance too; she hated him with a passion.

She settled down in the farthest spot away from the door and pulled out a small engine from under a blanket. With the tips and tricks her father had showed her, she managed to make herself into a decent mechanic. Repairing car parts could get her some water from traders on their way to the Citadel.

"You've been working on that forever," Gobbler complained and shifted on his mat. "When are you going to trade it? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Vex replied.

She set the engine down in her lap and pulled out a canteen. There were only a few mouthfuls left, she noted as she shook it. She took a small swig before shutting it and tossing it over to Gobbler. "Take only a little," Vex warned. "There isn't much left."

Gobbler regarded her for a moment with his black eyes before lifting the canteen to his lips and draining the entire thing. He grinned smugly at her as he tossed the empty canteen at her.

"Now you'll have to barter that thing."

Fury ripped through her and Vex grabbed a screwdriver and whipped it at him. It sliced his arm and he gave a startled yell.

"It's not even done yet, you fool!" she hissed at him venomously, her green eyes narrowed into slits. "It won't even get twice what we had as it is now!"

He blinked at her sourly. "I'm hungry," he said again as if everything was her fault.

Vex gritted her teeth, sorely tempted to march over there and stick her screwdriver right in his thin neck.

"I hope the day your lumps kills you come soon," she snarled and went back to her engine.

Gobbler, in turn, threw the screwdriver back at her.

-x-

With all their water gone, Vex had no choice but to put double effort into her engine. A convoy would be heading for the Citadel soon. If she could find a trader to look at her engine and give her a price before they left, then she could sooner be on her way to look for another project to find food.

She risked sneaking into an oil rig and stealing some machinery and got away with a handful of small parts.

Gobbler complained of thirst and hunger all through the nigh while she worked and she ended up throwing her wrench at him. She hit him square in the face and was pleased to hear a cracking sound; she broke his nose.

"MY NOBE!" He howled in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Then don't bother me while I'm working if you don't want broken bones," Vex snapped.

She marched over to him and took her wrench back, kicking him in the ribs for good measure.

A few minutes later and she regretted hurting the old man as he started to complain about his injuries.

"It's done now you old fool," she finally said. "We'll have our water tomorrow evening. Now will you _shut up_?"

The look Gobbler gave her was murderous but he knew better than to try attacking her. Vex would have no qualms about stabbing him with a screwdriver. More water for her with his death anyway.

The next day, Vex pulled her hood up and made sure her face was securely hidden before making the trek to the main drag where riders would be busy getting ready to leave.

"I'm leaving to trade," she said to Gobbler who was snoozing on his pallet. "With luck, I'll come back with a promise of a gallon of water."

"You that confident in that little engine?" Gobbler asked sourly.

"I am," she said curtly and left.

But had she looked back, she would have seen Gobbler stand up and hobble out of the hut after her.

And as she suspected, it was busier than when the shifts changed in the refineries. Atop of large building, overlooking them all, was the People Eater himself; a gross, obese man. But he was a trusted ally of the Citadel.

She weaved through the people, looking for someone by their lonesome. She found one towards the back and approached him.

He looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"Trade agreement," she said gruffly, purposefully making her voice lower. She pulled out the engine. "Made it from scratch. It's small but it'll utilize the guzzolene to make a bike go faster."

As much as she hated to, she handed the engine over to the man. She knew he had to examine it for it's worth before he could come to any sort of agreement with her. But she'd had men take her bargaining items from her and keep them for themselves.

He examined it closely. "It's good," he said, surprised. Much to her delight, he handed it back to her. "What do you want for it?"

"One gallon of water," she said.

"Half."

"One gallon or I go find someone else," she said firmly. She wasn't in the mood to haggle. Not when she was out of water.

"One gallon," he relented. "The convoy will be back later today. I will have your water." He held his hand out.

Vex took his hand and shook. "Agreed." She handed the engine over and turned away.

Sudden movement caught her eye. A group of men, dressed in black with a skull motif burned into their skin were looking at her. Fear seized her heart when one pointed at her. Her eyes zeroed in on an old man, his neck and chest riddled with lumps, hobbling away from the group.

It was Gobbler. He sold her out.

Vex bolted.

Shouts behind her told her the men were giving chase. She had seen them enough times to know who they were: a group of kidnappers working for the People Eater. They'd round up anyone healthy and take them to the Citadel for precious water.

She ran for the shanties, hoping to lose them amongst the huts. With any luck, she'd shake them off her tail before heading to her home and sticking her screwdriver right in Gobbler's _throat—_

There was a whistling sound in the air before something wrapped around Vex's ankles and she face-planted in the dirt. She barely had time to look at her legs to see a cord twisted around them before she heard pounding footsteps.

She was roughly yanked up by a pair of hands. Vex thrashed their grip, trying to break free but with the cord around her ankles, she knew she was going nowhere.

"Let go!" She snarled but another person approached and grabbed her legs.

Vex put up a fight as they dragged her back towards the convoy. She smashed her head into the face of one man who promptly let her go, clutching at his nose. But another took his place, grabbing her by the shoulders.

She screeched angrily and flailed her hands, trying scratch anyone she could. But someone grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully behind her back.

People stared at the group and Vex's face burned when she saw the trader she had been speaking with openly staring and smiling. Her engine was all his now.

"What is the meaning of this?" The People Eater had come down from his balcony. His large frame towered before them. He played with one of his nipple clamps idly.

"I led them to her," Gobbler came forward from the crowd eagerly. "The bounty on healthy humans. I get ten gallons of water for turning her in."

Vex let out a feral hiss and thrashed once more.

The People Eater squinted at Gobbler before turning to the men. "Take off that hood."

The scarf was pulled down, her goggles ripped off her face, and hood pulled back allowing her hair to tumble down.

"Oho!" The People Eater exclaimed when he got a good look at her, smiling in delight.

"She's young and healthy," Gobbler said eagerly. "Easily worth ten gallons, maybe more!"

But the People Eater paid no attention to him. "Tie her up and take her straight to Immortan Joe. Bring the water back as soon as the deal is done. We shall conclude our business on your return," he said to his men. "The division of the water shall be half and half."

"But I turned her in!" Gobbler protested. "The water's mine!"

That was a fatal mistake. The People Eater motioned to one of his men who pulled out a pistol and shot Gobbler in the chest. Vex was satisfied to see Gobbler's mouth drop open as he fell to the ground, clawing at the bullet wound his chest, blooding staining his sodden shirt.

Her happiness evaporated quickly when the men holding her dragged her over to a car at the very front. "No!" She shouted and bucked in their grip.

But it was to no avail and her hands were bound behind her back and a leather strip was forced into her mouth as a gag. They threw her into the trunk and shut the door.

Only moments later did she feel the car start and lurch forwards. She let out a whine and kicked at the door but to no avail. _You will not cry Vexation,_ she said to herself. _Survive at all costs._

The drive was long and at times, Vex drifted off into a stupor as she thought back to her life. While she hated Gas Town, she preferred it over the Citadel. She heard stories about that place and about Immortan Joe. He was the leader over everything. He controlled the water and mother's milk. And she knew he took women as breeders to give him mother's milk.

Fear spiked through her when she thought of that. Was her destiny to become a breeder in the Citadel until she was all dried up?

Was that what they did to healthy women?

Against her wishes, a few tears leaked out her eyes at the thought.

-x-

 **I couldn't get this story idea out of my head even though I have my hands full with various stories. I loved Mad Max too much.**

 **This starts before the movie and builds up to the events. This fic will deal with some explicit materials such as sexual assault, slavery, and rape. I will caution the beginning of each chapter if it contains possibly triggering material.**

 **Vex is on her way to the Citadel. What is in store for her in Immortan Joe's stronghold?**

 **Reviews, favorites, and follows are love! See ya in chapter two!**


	2. The Citadel

**Mild warning for** **sexual assault** **ahead.**

-x-

Rigger hated doing supply runs to the Citadel. He was born to fight, not to bring guzzolene to Immortan Joe and beg for water.

But the agreement between the Gas Town and the Citadel was to alternate convoys for supplies so each town would use the same amount of guzzolene.

"Keep your eyes open," Rigger commanded his driver.

No one would dare try and attack a convoy full of flamers on the road between Gas Town and the Citadel but Rigger always silently hoped someone was stupid enough to try.

He glanced behind him, down to the trunk of the car. They kept their precious cargo in the trunk where it would be safe. Normally they kept a personal cache of guzzolene in there but they moved it to the second car to make room for the woman.

Rigger's nose throbbed where her head had collided with it and his lip curled in a sneer. A feral part of him wanted to kill her for giving him trouble but the reasonable part thought of all the water they would get for handing her over to Immortan Joe.

The Wretched cheered as they rolled into the Citadel. The War Boys came down on their mechanical platforms to greet them and take the supplies. But Rigger kept his car kept going until it was on the platform that would take them up to Immortan Joe.

This car was the People Eater's personal envoy; anything it brought was taken straight to Immortan Joe. Rigger smirked when he thought of the woman in the trunk.

Rigger and his men got out of the car and bowed respectfully, their arms above their head and fingers halfway locked together, to the warlord who greeted them. "Supplies from Gas Town," Rigger rasped.

"Excellent. Your men will receive the usual amount of water and mother's milk," Joe replied.

Rigger held up a hand. "With something extra," he said and jerked his head towards the car. "From the People Eater with compliments."

-x-

Vex heard voices outside and trembled. The door of the trunk wrenched open and she blinked against the light. Hands grabbed her and she squealed through the gag, twisting in their grip. But they pulled her out with little effort.

She was righted and held tightly to a body and she finally got a look at her surroundings. She was in a garage of some sort surrounded by men with white skin and black markings on their face, the War Boys of Immortan Joe. _The heart of the Citadel_ , she realized and gulped.

"A woman, Pa!" A large man with a breathing apparatus attached his nose exclaimed. He gripped her chin and made her look at him. "Look!" The man glanced back at someone behind him, grinning widely.

"Out of the way, Rictus," someone said in guttural voice.

And then Vex saw the most terrifying man she ever saw in her life. He towered over her with long white hair, wearing plastic armor with medals attached to his chest. But the most terrifying thing about him was his face. He wore a mask with two tubes sticking out of it and it had large teeth carved into it like he was baring them at everyone and his eyes were painted black.

It was like looking at death.

Against her will, she shook with fear as he looked over her.

"Old man who turned her in said she's young and healthy," the man holding her said. "Should be easily worth ten gallons of water."

"Untie her," Immortan Joe said. "Take that gag out of her mouth and someone bring me the Organic Mechanic."

Her binds were off her but the men did not released her from his grip. "She's a feisty one she is," he explained.

Immortan Joe said nothing but gestured for them to follow him. They dragged her past a crowd of young boys painted white and black and into a small room with two doors.

Rictus appeared from the other door with another man wearing an apron, goggles, and various medical tools strapped to him. "Examine her," Immortan Joe commanded, not taking his eyes of Vex. There was something unreadable in his expression but she didn't like it.

Vex tried to shift away as the new man approached but her captor held fast. "Get those clothes off," the Organic Mechanic said.

Immediately hands were pulling her black shirt off and Vex screamed and thrashed again, trying to get her arms free. As a result, she was pinned down to the ground harshly.

"Do not harm her," she heard Immortan Joe warn from above her.

"Sorry Immortan," her captor spoke. "She won't be still."

Her shirt came off but they thankfully left the makeshift undershirt she had on. But her face burned as they took off her boots and slid her pants down her legs, leaving her in her shirt and underwear. Her stomach turned at the sight of people looking at her in interest, especially the big man with the doll head necklace (Rictus, was his name?)

She glared at the Organic Mechanic when she was straightened out again. She would bite him if he touched her. But she could barely get at him when her captor fisted her hair and yanked her head back.

His hands felt at her neck and upper back. "No bumps of any kind," he informed the Warlord standing behind him.

A small whine escaped her when the Organic Mechanic palmed her breasts, squeezing experimentally. "Nice and full breasts," the Organic Mechanic said like he was taking notes. "They'll hold a lot of milk."

His hands went down her stomach and pulled her shirt up. He felt her belly and then her hips. "Wide hips and a strong belly. Perfect for carrying and delivering."

He glanced up at the men holding her. "Spread her legs."

This time they were prepared for her thrash and held her still while two other people spread her legs. She jerked when the Organic Mechanic stuck his hand down her underwear. _No no no._ A scream stuck in her throat when she felt a meaty finger enter her and her muscles involuntarily clenched.

"She's intact." At that statement, she heard a rush of air come from Immortan Joe.

The finger withdrew. "And I don't even have to ask her if she's bled yet." To Vex's horror, he held up his bloody finger for Immortan Joe to see; she didn't realize it was time for her monthly blood already.

The Warlord nodded and opened the door and left. "Prepare her," Immortan Joe said to whomever was outside.

War Boys appeared at his elbow and took her from her captors. She hung her head, defeated and shamed. Her ears burned when she heard Immortan Joe command his people to give her captors twelve gallons of water.

-x-

She was given over to a group of women dressed in loose, white skirts with their heavy and swollen breasts exposed. "She's beautiful even covered in dust and oil," one commented.

The woman grasped Vex's chin to look at her. "Her eyes are like the green things up above."

"Come, we will bathe you."

They beamed at her like she should be bursting with happiness. But Vex kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what to say to them or even what to do.

The rest of her clothes were taken from her and the women twittered when they saw her blood-stained underwear. "No doubt she will become a treasure," one said.

"Nevermind that," another scolded. "Go find lots of linen to absorb the blood when she's clean."

The water was warm and Vex marveled at such a luxury until the women forced her under to wet her hair. They washed her hair with sweet smelling oils and brushed the knots out.

Next they scrubbed her skin until it was pink with something that foamed and smelled… Vex couldn't place the smell. All she knew were the smells associated with Gas Town: oil, fire, guzzolene, and dust.

"Bring me the razor," the woman washing Vex's back commanded.

A large knife of some sort was brought forth and the woman lifted Vex's arm. She cut off the hair growing in the pit of her arms, shaving close to her skin. She did the same thing with the other arm before grabbing Vex's leg and stretching it out.

"Bring me some shears," she said as she shaved the hair off Vex's legs.

The shears turned out to be for the dark, wild hair growing in the apex of Vex's legs. The woman didn't handle Vex like the Organic Mechanic did. Instead she touched Ves gently and spoke softly, saying comforting things.

Only when the woman was satisfied she shaved every single hair from the waist down did they take her out of the bath and dry her off. Vex felt different as they wiped the water from her body. She felt… soft.

 _Nothing soft survives,_ she thought. Only hardness could survive the wasteland. No matter how soft the Citadel made her, Vex would stay hard. This is how she would survive: making herself hard as rock. As she stood in the center of the bathing chamber, she vowed it to herself.

As she dried, the women began to brush out her hair again. Her hair had been ashy before but now it seemed more brown. "Such pretty hair," the woman brushing it out sighed. "He will love threading his fingers through it."

More shears were brought over and her hair was trimmed. Not enough to make it short, it still brushed her mid-back, but just so it looked neat and clean.

Once she was dried they tied white linen around her legs to absorb her blood and then another short piece over that to act like a skirt. Then they wrapped a piece of linen over her chest, starting on one breast and going diagonally across her back to the other breast. And finally, they tied thin linen strips around the bottom of her makeshift top so it would not slip.

She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling exposed, as the women led her down a hallway and left her, whispering to themselves.

The large man from before, Rictus, met her and took her down several hallways to a door. Even he kept glancing at her and Vex's arms tightened around herself. He knocked, opened it, and pushed Vex into the room and closed it behind her.

It was Immortan Joe's room, she saw. He sat at a desk in the far corner while Vex eyed the large bed in the other corner in fear.

Soft footsteps sounded and Vex looked back at Immortan Joe as he approached her. He said nothing as he grabbed her arms and lowered them down to her sides. Her breath hitched as his large hand enclosed on her left breast.

"Your name?" He asked, stroking her.

She clenched her jaw but answered, "Vexation."

"Vexation," he repeated.

"Perfect," he breathed out. His thumb brushed her nipple through the cloth and she shivered.

He looked at her in the eye. "You are my treasure now, Vexation," he said. "You are my wife and I am your husband."

He didn't touch her past that (Vex strongly suspected it was because she was bleeding) but took her arm and led her out into the hallway. He waved Rictus away and took Vex deeper into his fortress.

They entered a room filled with green things and Vex looked at them curiously. She had never seen such things before. She wanted to reach out and touch one but refrained.

But before she could wonder at them longer, they came to stand in front of a large vault door. Her heart thumped in her chest as he spun the lock and pulled the door open.

On the other side was a small room, dome shaped. She could see the outside from the large window acting as the wall for over half the room. She and Immortan Joe stood at the entrance. "Splendid!" He called.

A woman, the same as her, Vex guessed, came down the stairs to their left. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes but around her right eye and cheek was a patchwork of tiny, white scars. Her belly protruded slightly, showing off a small baby bump. Her clothes were not unlike Vex's but hers was a dress tied around her chest and hanging down loosely.

"Husband," she said, glancing up at him and then over to Vex. For a moment, Vex swore she saw anger in her eyes.

One by one, more women joined her until there were five in all standing before them around the small circle set into the floor. There was a girl with red hair, one with short, brown hair, another with long, black hair, and one with long, pale-blonde hair.

All of them wore the same type of white linen clothes. While the short-haired one had nearly a whole shirt on, her skirt barely covered her. The redhead's clothes were similarly styled like Vex's. And the last two just had small strips of cloth covering their chest and legs.

"I have brought another treasure in from the outside to bear my sons," he told them. "Vexation will join your ranks as my wife."

He turned Vex towards him. "I will return for you," he promised.

But before he left, he walked forward to lovingly caress the pregnant woman's belly and murmur something to it.

And then he left. The door slammed shut and locked loudly. She was now trapped in this room with these girls.

"A pretty new one," the blonde spoke slowly as she regarded Vex with her big blue eyes. "Bleeding, judging by the linen under her skirt."

The other blonde shushed them and approached Vex. "My name is Splendid Angharad," she said kindly. "You can call me Angharad. You are?"

"Vexation but call me Vex."

"A Vexation? Such anger she brings in her eyes," the blonde said.

"Don't go confusing her when she's just arrived," someone new spoke.

An old woman with tattooes across half her body shuffled into the main room. She held onto a metal contraption as she walked.

"I am Miss Giddy," she introduced. She held Vex at arm's length. "Let me look at you my dear."

"She doesn't understand," the short-haired brunette snorted. "You can see it in her eyes."

"Shush Toast," Miss Giddy said.

"What's going on," Vex whispered.

"Come sit with me in my room," Miss Giddy said kindly. "You can meet the other girls after you and I have had our talk."

"Let me come with you, Miss Giddy," Angharad stepped forward.

"Yes, that would be wise." Miss Giddy turned to the remaining four girls. "The rest of you, back to whatever you have been doing!"

The four women turned away and headed back up the stairs that led to the back of the dome room. Miss Giddy and Angharad led her down a hallway to a small bedroom with two beds.

"Please sit, Vex," Angharad said as she sat down on a bed. She patted the space next to her and Vex sat albeit hesitantly.

Miss Giddy sat down on the bed opposite them. "Where are you from, Vex?" She asked kindly.

"Gas Town," Vex said. "Lived there my whole life until Gobbler betrayed me for water," she scowled. "But he's dead now for it."

"How much water did they get?" Angharad asked suddenly.

"Twelve gallons."

Angharad and Miss Giddy exchanged looks. "Untouched and bleeding. He must have been happy to hear that," Angharad said bluntly.

"I'm right here," Vex said coldly. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not in the room."

"I'm sorry," Angharad apologized.

"Vex, do you know why you're here?" Miss Giddy became solemn.

Vex shook her head. "I've heard stories in Gas Town about mother's milk but..." She hesitated. Suddenly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the truth anymore. "What did he mean about joining the ranks as his wife?"

"You, Angharad, and those four other girls are Immortan Joe's wives. You're here to bear him a son who will become his heir."

Vex felt as if all the air in her lungs was knocked out of her. "You're joking," she whispered.

Miss Giddy looked at her sadly. "I wish I was."

"T-that," Vex sputtered to find the right words. "This can't be real."

"It is," Miss Giddy said firmly. "Now you must listen to me as you need to understand."

"You've seen him for yourself?" Vex nodded and Miss Giddy returned the gesture. "He may have convinced his War Boys he is immortal but we know better. He is old and dying. The only two sons he has are unworthy of becoming his heir as a Warlord. Rictus may be strong and healthy but his mind is like that of a child. His other son, Corpus, is a genius but his body is disfigured and cannot leave his chair. Because of that, he looks for healthy, young women who could provide him an heir who is suitable to take his place."

Vex opened her mouth to speak but Miss Giddy held up her hand. "As soon as your bleeding stops, he will come for you. He will take you to your bedchamber and lie with you," she said. "He will do so until you become pregnant. Three chances he gives you to produce him an heir. If you miscarry, that is one. If the baby is disfigured, that is one. Three times and then he will send you to live among the Wretched for the rest of your full-life."

Vex's mouth went dry. _Hard as rock_ , she reminded herself. _Being hard as rock will get me through this._ _Survive at all costs._ "What if I don't ever get pregnant."

"If you are not pregnant after a year, he will send you to live with the Wretched."

Miss Giddy reached over and took Vex's hand. "Do you understand what I have told you?"

Vex nodded. "Give Immortan Joe an heir or be sent away."

A thought struck her. "What if the baby is a girl?"

Miss Giddy stared at her for a long time. "Since Corpus and Rictus none of the babies who made it to term survived after birth," she said finally.

A chill swept through Vex and her eyes automatically went down to Angharad's belly.

Angharad placed her hand on Vex's leg. "Don't worry about me," she said.

She began speaking, even more serious than Miss Giddy had been. "You must remember what I'm about to say, Vex. He will call you his treasure, his wife. He will not refer to you by your name but rather a nickname. Every time he does, you need to tell yourself 'You are not a thing'."

"I am not a thing," Vex repeated forcefully. She believed Angharad's words. Vex would never allow herself to fall for whatever flattery Immortan Joe gave her.

"Good," Agharad said, satisfied.

-x-

 **And that concludes chapter two! I changed this chapter around a lot after the Furiosa comic came out to reflect the canon it presented in the dome where the Wives live. I'm trying to keep this as close to canon as I possibly can.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows guys! It means a lot to me that people are enjoying what I write.**

 **So now Vex is a Wife, she's going to have to adjust to a drastically different lifestyle. And it's not going to be an easy transition.**

 **Reviews, favorites, and follows are love! See ya in chapter three!**


	3. The Wives

**Mild warning for** **sexual assault** **ahead.**

 **-x-**

Vex didn't have time alone with her thoughts because Angharad took her out of Miss Giddy's bedroom and back into the main chamber. "You'll need to meet the others," she explained. "They're going to be the only people you know."

Until her three chances were up.

In the main room, there were four chairs spread out by the opposite wall. They were of the color of the sky when the sun lit it up in the morning… was it orange? Was that the color she was thinking of?

The girls were still lounging around on the main floor. The girl with the long, dark hair was curled up on one of the chairs, the blonde at her side. The short-haired one sat on the stairs, watching them while the redhead sat on a black bench in front of a contraption with white and black teeth.

"Has she been told, the duty that is before us?" The blonde said when she spied them.

"She has. Vex, this is Cheedo the Fragile," she pointed at the dark-haired one and then the blonde, "and the Dag. Capable is the redhead and the last one is Toast the Knowing."

Vex nodded her head curtly at Cheedo and the Dag before walking over to the piles surrounding the black contraption and inspecting the objects. She picked one up. It was a hard object containing lots of light and thin materials with tattoos on them, similar to the ones on Miss Giddy's body.

"What is this?" Vex asked.

"It's called a book." Toast the Knowing walked down the stairs. She regarded Vex with a cool gaze. "They were used long ago… before the wars."

"What for?" Vex turned the 'book' over in her hands.

"Information, entertainment mostly," Toast said, leaning against the door frame. "Or recording down events that happened so people would not forget."

"Miss Giddy will teach you how to read," Cheedo piped up. "She taught us all. Immortan Joe likes us to have an education."

"Why?" Vex asked. "Knowing about books or words doesn't help you in this world. Knowing how to fix cars, ration water, and finding food will help you more."

"Out there those may have kept you alive," Toast said, "but in here, books, words, reading, and history are your keys for survival."

"He wants us to have an education to keep us from becoming sad," said Cheedo.

"Survival in here is different than survival out there." Capable looked up from the teeth.

"He will want you to read," Angharad spoke up from behind Vex. "He'll want you to learn music for his entertainment. Everything we do here is intended for his pleasure."

Vex's fist curled over the book. _Survive at all costs. Become hard_. She looked at Angharad. "Teach me."

"I will be the one who'll do that." Miss Giddy came out of her room, shuffling slowly. "And we should start right away."

But before anyone could say anything, the large door opened and they all jumped. Vex held her breath, believing that Joe had returned for her. But instead of Immortan Joe, it was a woman who came through the door.

She was tall and beautiful in a dangerous way. Her hair was shaved close to her head and her forehead was smeared with black grease. But the most peculiar thing about her was her left arm was missing from below her elbow. In place, she had a mechanical arm attached to her via straps around her shoulder and waist.

"It's just you, Furiosa," Angharad said in relief.

"I was needed for a meeting," she said. Her eyes rested on Vex's form. "I heard Immortan had found himself a new wife."

"Vex," Vex said curtly.

"Furiosa," the woman replied in the same tone. She turned away from them and sat in a chair placed next to the hole in the wall.

"Who is she?" Vex asked Capable.

"She's here to protect us from Rictus," Capable whispered. "He assaulted Cheedo a couple months ago, wanting babies of his own. But his father wouldn't stand for that. Now she watches over us to make sure Rictus doesn't try anything."

Miss Giddy came over to the pile of books. "Vex, take these books," she pointed at two books, both blue, "and come with me."

-x-

As Miss Giddy estimated, Vex had a week before Joe came for her and she had much to learn. The old woman set Vex to learning her letters and writing. Though Vex still believed it was a useless skill she did what Miss Giddy directed her to do with minimal complaint.

Her reading skills were slow and the books Miss Giddy had given her were more trouble than they were worth, Vex decided. The Dag laughed at her as she tried to read and Vex would retreat to the stairs to read while she and Cheedo took turns on the black contraption with teeth (the piano, Cheedo had said.)

Some of her books she found to be interesting. The one with a description of various types of food was one of her favorites. People back then had so many food options to pick from: grapes, watermelons, peaches, strawberries, and mangoes.

Back in Gas Town, Vex survived off lizards and beetles and water or learned how to go to bed hungry. In the Citadel, she was given green foods to eat: lettuce, spinach, beans, peppers, and broccoli, all of which left a bitter taste in her mouth. But they were much better than beetles, Vex had to admit after she ate a bean. She missed eating lizard meat though.

This time, she grabbed a different book, one that claimed to know the history of the world and sat in her place on the staircase. She knew she should read but she stared out the window at the desert before them. The room had been placed so they could gain a view of the Wretched down below them. Maybe he put them in this room so they'd be reminded of what lay in store for them if they failed him in their duty of producing a healthy heir.

She wondered if any of the others saw it as failure or if they were like her and saw it as freedom. What was to stop her from just leaving the Citadel forever once Joe released her? _If he releases you,_ a nasty voice in the back of her mind said. _You have a least a year here, maybe more. And what happens if the baby is healthy?_

"Enjoying the view?"

It was Toast. She sat down on one of the lower stairs and looked out the window too. "I wouldn't dwell on being out there for long," she said finally.

"Why is that?"

"Because you'll be here for a long time. And yearning for the outside will drive you crazy."

"How long does he keep us?"

"Depends on how long you're pregnant," Toast said bluntly. "You can birth the baby, lose it, and then get pregnant all over again." Her hand moved down to her flat stomach.

"What happened to it?" Vex asked softly.

"Died moments after it was born." She looked up to Vex. "It was my first baby. I'm on my second chance."

"But you're not pregnant yet."

"Not yet," Toast admitted. "The past few times he's come for us… where he's been putting it in… well, you can't make babies in there."

A cold dread swept through Vex and settled in her stomach. The way Miss Giddy put it… it sounded like he just wanted them for procreation not his pleasure.

"Angharad was the only one who got pregnant last round. He's been focusing his energies on her to make sure she won't lose it."

"What about the others?"

"Capable miscarried in her third month. The Dag hasn't gotten pregnant yet. Angharad's on her first. And he hasn't touched Cheedo yet; says she's too young."

"How does he do it?"

"Have sex?" Toast gave her a weird look. "Do I have to have that talk with you?"

"I know how sex works," Vex hissed. Gobbler had talked about it in full detail when he used to have his chatty days. A wrench to the jaw always shut him up. "Does he take us one by one? All at once?" She wanted to be prepared the first time he came for her.

Toast shrugged. "He comes in, has us all prepare for him and then he takes us to our rooms up there one by one." Vex's eyes drifted to the balcony above the main room where their rooms were, hidden only by a thin cloth sheet. "But for the first time… it depends. He took Angharad to his room but that was because she's his favorite. Everyone else had it in their bedroom. I don't know what he's going to do with you."

Vex felt eyes on her and she noticed Furiosa was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Vex returned it with a cool gaze and turned away from her. "How often does he come?"

"When the Organic Mechanic examines us and tells him we're ovulating, he's here all the time. But the rest of the time, it's when he's in the mood for it."

Vex curled her toes. She could see him coming for her any time now, she knew. Her flow had trickled down to nothing over the past day.

Toast left her to join the girls at the piano.

Vex glanced down to her book. She knew she should read it, work on becoming educated. But she turned to look at the outside, her mind a whirl of thoughts.

-x-

"Vexation," Miss Giddy called the next day, "come down here. I have something for you."

Vex sighed and put her book down on the stairs and stood up. Below, Miss Giddy stood next to the piano with a stick of wood with holes in her hand.

"Here." The elderly woman handed the stick to Vex when she reached her. "He likes the girls to play music for him sometimes. This is an ancient instrument called a flute. You put it to your mouth and put your fingers on it like this." She corrected Vex's posture. "Now blow."

Vex did and a beautiful, airy sound came from the flute. She pulled it away from her mouth and stared at it, astonished.

"I want you to play it every so often. I'll teach you some songs and you'll learn notes. How is your reading come along?"

"Not bad," Vex lied. "I can understand most of the words put together. I just don't like reading."

"You'll learn," Miss Giddy said kindly. "But we'll put it away for now. He's not going to ask you to read to him. He'll ask you to play for him. Cheedo, come here and play a piece and we'll get started on Vex's music lessons."

The flute turned out to be harder than Vex originally thought. Most of her air didn't go into the flute and she found herself breathing harder and harder until she felt light-headed. Her fingers were clumsy and Cheedo's beautiful music was drowned out by squeaks from Vex.

"It takes time," Miss Giddy said gently as she took the flute back. "And no giggling, Capable. Need I remind you how you were when you first picked up the guitar?"

Capable's smile vanished from her face. Vex scowled at her.

Miss Giddy handed Vex a glass full of filtered, pure water and Vex took a small sip. Her habits from the desert were dying hard. She was unused to having all the water she could ever want at her fingertips. It came in from a hose at the far end of the room. If they left it unattended, it would enter the rivulet and fill the circle in the center of their room which served as their bath.

The first time Vex saw it, she had been shocked to learn the wives bathed almost daily. People outside were begging for water, even fighting to the death over it, and here they were, high above them, bathing in the precious liquid. But he liked them clean even if he barely came up to see them.

She raised the glass to her lips and downed the rest of the water.

Cheedo began to play a simple tune and Vex lifted the flute to her lips and blew. This time, she had a better idea of what to do and to her satisfaction, the flute sounded melodic instead of breath flying out of it.

"Much better." Miss Giddy smiled widely. "You'll become a great flutist yet."

Vex returned her smile, feeling proud of herself. This was much better than reading books.

The door opened and Furiosa leapt to her feet.

Vex's heart sank when she saw the Organic Mechanic enter pushing a metal table followed by Immortan Joe. Furiosa saluted him when she saw him but he ignored her and strode over to Vex. He lifted his hand and ran a finger down her cheek. Vex steeled herself to keep from flinching.

"Examine her," he ordered the other man and backed away.

"Hop on up, darling." The Organic Mechanic patted the metal table invitingly.

Vex looked to Miss Giddy helplessly but the old woman nodded encouragingly. Aware of every single eye on her, she slowly walked over to the table and climbed up.

Since her monthly blood had ended, she only had her small skirt to cover her up and her face flushed with the Organic Mechanic had her lay flat and spread her legs apart.

"No longer bleeding," he said to Immortan Joe. He turned to Miss Giddy. "When did she stop?"

"Two days ago," she replied. She moved closer to the table and took Vex's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Three day cycle," he mused. "Not bad."

He took a tool off his belt and turned a little light on. He leaned in close to Vex's crotch and she squirmed, feeling more than exposed.

Vex jerked when she felt his fingers enter her and began to prod her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and instead gripped Miss Giddy's hand tightly.

"She's healthy. All her parts seem to be in working condition." The fingers removed themselves. "Of course, chances of getting her pregnant are low right now. You can take that chance and have her now or wait until the other girls are at their peak and hope she's synced up to them by then. But they're two weeks ahead of her as of now. It could be awhile before she's ripe."

Vex sat up, righting her skirt and to her horror she heard, "Prepare her for me. I will return."

The Organic Mechanic grinned at her cheekily. "I'll be back for you in a little bit. Get her washed up, girls."

Vex's legs felt rubbery as she slid off the table. The two men left, shutting the door loudly.

All the woman stared at her. She saw pity in the other wives' faces, sadness in Miss Giddy, and nothing in Furiosa's.

Vex took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

It was time.

-x-

 **Vex has met the wives and seemed to have struck up some sort of friendship with Toast. So she has that.**

 **I read the Furiosa comic when it came out and it shed a lot of light on what happened with the wives and their lives which I was glad for. So if any of you haven't read the comic, I suggest that you go read it. It's good.**

 **That's also why Furiosa is there and Toast mentioned her abuse to Vex. In the comic, she confirms that Joe raped her anally which puts Joe in a whole new perspective and forced me to change direction with him. So it's going to be interesting trying to blend the movie version and the comic version of him. I'll try to do my best but it is possible this fic might take a darker turn than I intended. I will continue to post warnings at the beginning of the chapters.**

 **Next chapter's going to be a tough one.**

 **Reviews, favorites, and follows are love! See ya in chapter four!**


	4. Cracking

**Major warning for rape in this chapter. If rape upsets you, I strongly advise you do not read this chapter. You have been warned.**

 **-x-**

Vex could scarcely breathe as the girls filled the circle full of water. Miss Giddy came to her side and gently pulled the straps holding her shirt together. "Come on, Vexation," she urged, "into the tub."

She allowed her skirt to fall off before entering the pool of water. Angharad and Toast were there, pouring water over her head, not minding Vex's nudity. "We help each other bathe beforehand," Angharad explained as she handed oils over to Vex for her hair.

"I can do it myself," Vex muttered. She managed to pour the oil on her hair and wash it before Toast dumped a bucket of water over her head.

But it was like her entire body was numb. She fumbled with the soap until Angharad tugged it out of her hands and washed Vex's body herself. Vex she didn't object when Angharad carefully scrubbed her down though her face went pink when she washed her breasts.

"Thanks," Vex mumbled, ears turning red. She wanted to do everything herself but it was like her body wouldn't cooperate. Her heart beat loudly under her skin and her legs shook.

"I remember what it was like the first time," Angharad said kindly. "I was just as nervous and scared as you are."

"I'm not scared," Vex defended but it felt like a lie. It _was_ a lie but she couldn't admit it to herself or anyone.

Angharad and Capable dried her off. But they weren't done yet. Cheedo came up from behind her and started brushing out her hair.

"Hang on," Angharad said to Toast and The Dag. She reached out and pinched Vex's cheeks harshly.

"Ouch!" Vex yelped and slapped her hands away. "What's that for?"

"He likes us to look a specific way," Toast said grimly. She sidestepped Angharad and joined Cheedo behind Vex. "He likes us bathed, cheeks pinched into a blush, and hair tousled."

"She's even got a wide-eyed look," The Dag whispered as she held out the strips of cloth that served as Vex's clothes. "Big eyes will please him greatly."

Vex swallowed hear and accepted her clothes and slipped them on. "What should I do?" She asked.

All at once, advice came from the four girls.

"Don't cry," Toast advised. "Pretend like you're enjoying yourself. He won't like it if you cry."

"Don't try and fight back," The Dag said. "He hates it. He'll bruise you even worse if you do."

 _Even worse?_

"Don't flinch when you see him," Toast added. "Any of him. Don't even mention how he looks."

"The faster he gets off, the sooner he'll be done," Angharad stated. "If you can, try and get him more excited."

"Go deep inside yourself where he can't reach you," The Dag said mystically. "He can't touch you there."

"We'll be right down here when he's done," Capable soothed. "He leaves right after."

"You mean… you're going to hear it?" Vex asked and swallowed stiffly. _Hard as rock,_ she reminded herself.

They all nodded. "It's nothing new. This is routine for us. Except for Cheedo," Angharad said.

The door opened and the girls stepped away from Vex. Vex breathed deeply, preparing herself for his arrival.

But the Organic Mechanic stepped through, edging past Furiosa. "Come, darling." He grinned at Vex, beckoning her with his finger.

Vex shot a look of confusion and fear at Angharad who returned the look. Angharad blurted, "he's not coming here?"

He grinned nastily at the favorite wife. "He wants her brought to him. Better be careful or there'll be a new favorite." He paused for a moment, staring at Angharad's swollen belly. "Well, she's not pregnant with his child so the position of favorite is still yours. Now, come on."

Vex slowly walked towards him, head held high. She wouldn't let anyone see her fear. _Hard as rock, survive at all cost,_ she chanted to herself as he led her out.

The large door shut and he spun the lock before pushing Vex further down the room, past the green things—vegetables, she corrected herself.

"Such a shame he keeps you all locked up out of sight," the Organic Mechanic said idly as they walked. "So many people want to catch the slightest glimpse of the shinies Immortan Joe hides away."

He grinned at her nastily. "Lucky for me, I get to see you often." He wiggled his fingers at her. "I'm the only other man who gets to touch you, you know?"

Vex stared at him, hard, but said nothing. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of rising to his bait.

He didn't seem disappointed but whistled a merry tune as they followed the hallway to a door. The same door Rictus took her to five days ago. Had it really only been five days ago when her life was just surviving in Gas Town?

The Organic Mechanic knocked twice and opened the door and pushed her inside. "Here she is, all dressed up for ya!" He sang out. "I'll be right outside in case you need me." He gave Vex another nasty smile and left, closing the door with a slam.

She was now trapped in the same room as _him_.

Immortan Joe didn't look at her immediately. Instead he stoked a fire in a pit with a metal poker in the corner of his room.

"Undress," he wheezed (he had taken his mask off, revealing the look of an old, dying man.)

Vex took a deep, calming breath. _Hard as rock, survive at all cost._ She untied the strings of her top and allowed it to fall to the ground. Next, she pulled her skirt down and it joined her top on the floor, leaving her entirely naked.

Her arm twitched and Vex stiffened it to keep the urge to cover up at bay. She lifted her chin, waiting for him to turn around.

He did at last. Vex couldn't read his expression but he stood there for a long time, taking in all of her nakedness, pink cheeks, and tousled hair.

He walked towards her, unhooking his armor as he did so. And Vex understood why Toast said not to flinch. His entire upper body was covered in pustules and sores. And she had a sneaking suspicion they went down his body too.

She tried hard not to linger on any of the wounds on him and focused on his face but kept away from looking him in the eye.

Immortan Joe didn't seem to mind. Slowly, he circled her as if to admire her body. Twice she felt him lightly run a finger down her back, tracing her shoulder blades. "Beautiful," he murmured.

She repressed a shudder when his hand traveled down to rest on her rear. "Impressive how the desert didn't destroy you."

The limited food sources Vex had growing up made nearly all of her bones jut out at ugly angles. But the past five days eating actual food had started to put weight on her.

"How did no one manage to find you?" He asked. "You could have died."

She kept silent.

"It's okay to speak, My Vexation."

"I don't know what you mean," Vex said quietly. "I survived by doing what I had do to do, that's all."

"But you should have been brought to me. Here I can cloth and feed you. Even give you water." He took a strand of her hair in his fingers and smelled. "All I ask in return is your obedience and a son."

Finally, he came to stand in front of her. He took her chin with two fingers and tilted her head to look him in the eye. He looked at her with desire, she noted. He pressed his lips against her own and Vex held her breath, staring over his shoulder at the wall.

For a long moment, he stayed there, kissing her until he stood back up. He reached down and took off his belt, followed by his pants and Vex saw _it_. It was the only thing beside his face that wasn't covered in pustules or sores. And it was already hard.

Vex gulped. "Bed," he said and took her upper arm, leading her over to the large behind set against the wall.

She crawled up on the bed and he followed her. By now, her heart was pounding in her chest as he laid her flat, spreading her legs with his hands.

"My Vexation," he rumbled above her. "Do not be frightened."

She didn't know where to look as he lifted his hand and settled it over her left breast and began to massage it, tweaking her nipple. He bent his head, lowering his mouth to her, and enclosed it around her nipple and began to suck. A noise escaped Vex and she hoped he interpreted it as one of pleasure instead of revulsion.

He didn't linger on her breasts long as he began to wheeze again. He pulled away to the juncture of her neck and shoulder and inhaled. She felt his fingers trail down her stomach and she closed her eyes.

He probed at her folds before sticking a large finger into her and she gasped sharply. "Shh, it's alright My Vexation," he whispered in her ear.

Vex willed herself to relax, that she could do this, she could _endure_ it, _be hard as rock—_

Another finger entered her. Vex jerked harshly under him and cried out, "Stop."

He stilled, fingers still inside of her, and lifted himself up. His dark eyes bore into hers. "Do not dare to command me," he rumbled above her and pumped his fingers, making Vex squeak in discomfort and try to shift away from him.

He grabbed her with his free hand, stilling her. "I am your husband and I will have what is my right. Now be _still_."

He returned to his ministrations with his fingers, pumping in and out of her. Vex closed her eyes again, trying to find his rhythm. If she could match it, she could make this night more bearable for her. But he spread his fingers inside of her and she bit her lip to keep from crying out again.

Down in her core, she felt heat stir. But it wasn't a good heat. It was harsh and prickly and made Vex sweat. She could feel herself getting slick but it didn't make her feel good. A soft thought entered her— _I don't want this—_ but she dragged it down into depths of her soul and hid it below the hardness. Softness couldn't help her here.

She only opened her eyes when he removed his fingers and watched him spread her juices all over _it_.

 _Here it comes,_ she braced herself. _Hard as rock, I am hard as rock. I will survive at all costs._

He gripped her thighs and spread them as far as her body would allow. She felt _it_ prod her entrance and she tensed.

That was her second mistake. Pain ripped through her as he pushed into her. She let out a wail as he thrust again, sinking in deeper.

"Shh," he whispered to her again. "Accept me." He moved her legs up towards her torso, allowing him more access. And then he began a quick and fast pace, slamming into her hips with his own.

All the words she wanted to say—too _big_ , please _take it_ _out—_ either jumbled up in her throat and died or she caught it before it came out stuffed it down with all her soft thoughts. Instead, she focused on the ceiling above her, imaging she was back in the dome trying to read a book or playing that flute. _"Go deep inside yourself where he can't touch you,"_ The Dag's words whispered back to her.

He jerked his hips harshly and she cried out again, arching her back. Grabbing her leg, he tossed it over his shoulder and increased his pace. Vex grabbed the sheets with a fist.

 _Let it be over,_ she whispered in her mind. _Let him finish._ He began to grunt above her, driving into her harder and Vex gritted her teeth.

She watched his hand go down to where he was banging into her and his finger rubbed her nub. The hot, uncomfortable heat came back in full force as he rubbed and tweaked her.

And then the heat exploded. Vex's back arched again and she let out a high-pitched cry. Her muscles clenched so hard she swore she injured something. And then his hand was gone.

Finally, at long last, he let out a loud, guttural moan and stilled. Relief swelled through her as he pulled out. Now he'd send her back and she wouldn't see him until—her relief popped like a tire and was replaced with horror when she saw he was still hard.

With surprising strength, he picked her up and carried her off the bed and over to his desk. He knocked several items aside and placed Vex on top of the surface, laying her on her stomach. Her rear hung over the end and she grabbed for the edge of the desk to gain support when he nudged her legs apart again and his fingers dug into her hips.

She made a keening sound as he entered her again and slammed her against the desk. Her hips jutted against the edge painfully and she bite her lip to keep her cries inside. _Hard as rock, survive at all cost._ She tried to remind herself of those words but pain blossomed across her waist and hips from the hard surface and her rear when he brought his hand down across it.

Another cry broke out of her when his hand connected with her rear again and tears pricked at her eyes. She clung to the desk with all her might, trying to ignore the painful fire that spread across her body from the abuse.

"So beautiful," he was saying as he continued moving. "Such a wonderful, beautiful wife, _My Vexation_!"

Behind her, as he shouted her name, Immortan Joe gave another ragged cry and slammed one more time into her. _Let it be over,_ she begged, resting her forehead against the wood, wanting a reprieve from everything.

She felt him leave her, tracing her rear once more, and thankfully did not touch her again. She looked up and to her relief, saw him clean his softening cock and put his pants back on.

It was— _blessedly—_ over. She could go back and—

"Come in," he called to the door.

Vex's head snapped up when she heard the door open. She looked behind her and saw Rictus and the Organic Mechanic come in. Shame spread through her as the two men took in the sight of her: bent over Immortan Joe's desk, bruised, ass red, with fluids leaking down her legs.

"Hold her," she heard Immortan Joe command.

Before she could react, the Organic Mechanic was holding her torso down to the desk while Rictus pinned her arms down. She squirmed and bucked, wondering what torture Immortan Joe had in store for her next. Was he going to let Rictus or the Organic Mechanic have their way with her? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of getting her pregnant with his child?

She glanced up to Immortan Joe who strode over to the fire. He grabbed the poker she saw him using and pulled it out of the fire.Vex's eyes widened.

It was not a poker.

At the end of the stick there was a skull surrounded by a circle with flames coming out the top.

It was a branding iron.

Terror flooded her and she bucked in Rictus's grip, fighting like the Wretched over water. "No!" She shrieked.

"Hold her still," she heard Immortan Joe say above her.

The Organic Mechanic put his knee on her back to keep her down and grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back. Rictus was free to pull her hair away and hold her head still with a large hand.

Immortan Joe approached and Vex squeezed her eyes shut, trying to find someplace deep within herself to escape to—

He pressed the brand into the skin just below her neck and Vex _screamed_. Pain seared into her flesh and she screamed and screamed, begging him to stop, to take the brand away until her throat was raw.

The brand was pulled away but the fire still remained on her skin and it burned. She wanted to curl up in a little ball there on the desk and die but…

"Dress her and take her back."

Rictus pulled her off the desk and handed her clothes to her. He stared openly as she put her skirt back on and wrapped her top around her chest like the Dag and Cheedo did as not to aggravate the blistering brand on her back.

Thankfully Rictus wasn't the one to take her back; the Organic Mechanic had that honor. "If we're lucky, that was a success and baby number two could be on its way."

Vex said nothing. She wanted to feel nothing but all she could feel was the _burning_ and the _soreness_.

She was immensely relieved to see the circular door that led to the Wives' Room. The Organic Mechanic spun the lock and opened the door, sending her inside and closing it behind her.

She passed Furiosa who stood in the entrance and into the room where the girls lounged about.

They all jumped to their feet when they saw her. Angharad approached first.

"Vex," she breathed. "Are you alright?"

Vex looked at Angharad's face, filled with worry, and the hardness Vex had built around herself broke. It cracked and crumbled into the smallest breeze could sweep away and the softness filled her. Vex's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob.

Angharad took her into her arms and gently lowered her to the floor, allowing Vex to curl into her body against her pregnant belly and cry.

No one said anything, not even Furiosa, as they watched Vex tremble and listened to her sob loudly into Anghard's belly.

-x-

 **This one was hard to write. I struggled through it and ended up re-writing it three times. It was just… really difficult. This will, however, be the only chapter I will go into detail about the rape. Everything else will be glossed over or just mention in dialogue. I don't think I can write another chapter like this.**

 **So, now there's something else I should address. Some have brought to my attention about issues with the Furiosa comic. There were some issues I did have with it that I decided to leave out but some others that I didn't think about. So thank you for bringing it to my attention. I do want to try and stay true to the movie-verse as I possibly can but there will be few details from the comic remaining. Not much but nothing major like characterization butchering (Furiosa for example.)**

 **But I understand that this fic will deal with serious topics like rape and slavery and I appreciate any feedback you guys have. I want to treat these issues with respect and not reduce it to mere tools like shock value. So if you think I'm not sticking to that, please let me know.**

 **Reviews, favorites, and follows are love! See ya in chapter five!**


	5. The Things She'll Carry

After Vex cried for what felt like an eternity, Miss Giddy was there at Vex's side, whispering soothing words to her and encouraging her to stand. But Vex only did so after Angharad tugged her up.

They led her away to Miss Giddy's room. Angharad set Vex down on her bed. "Let me see," she said softly and moved Vex's hair away from her neck. The pregnant woman let out a hiss when she saw the brand glistening on Vex's skin. "Evil, vile, cruel man," she said fiercely.

"Does it hurt still?" Miss Giddy asked, rummaging through one of her drawers.

"It's slowly numbing down," Vex mumbled. But, oh, it _burned_.

"There isn't much I can do for treatment," Miss Giddy said sadly. She turned around with some cloth strips in her hands. "It will have to heal on it's own."

Miss Giddy tied Vex's hair up into a bun with the cloth to keep her hair from irritating the burn. Next she poured some water over it, making Vex clench her teeth and dig her nails into the bed to keep from screaming.

She handed over some linen to Vex, allowing her to clean up the mess in between her legs as best she could. Vex was ashamed to find blood on the rag when she handed it back; her cheeks burned as she remembered him putting her on his desk and spreading her legs.

All the while, Angharad never let go of Vex's hand.

"Why does he do it?" Vex asked when Miss Giddy pulled away, putting the dirty cloth in a basket.

"It makes all of us his property," Angharad said bitterly. "So he can justify this treatment. Or so we'd never forget him. It's all disgusting."

"Does he brand us first time?" Vex croaked and she accepted another glass of water from Miss Giddy, this time drinking it all down.

"No," Angharad said. "When I came here, I hadn't bled yet. But he branded me my second night here. No one's ever been branded the first time he takes them. He usually does it before he… haves sex with us."

But not with Vex. What was his purpose of branding her after her used her? Was it to reiterate the point that she was his? Or to remind her this was her life now?

Angharad patted Vex's arm, getting her attention. "Sleep here tonight. I can sleep in Capable's bed."

"Are you sure?" Vex asked. Angharad had been sleeping in the bed next to Miss Giddy's in case something happened to the baby. To take the bed seemed like inviting bad luck.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

-x-

Vex could barely sleep that night, any way she tried to lay her head sent pain lacing through her neck. Miss Giddy retrieved a light dinner of lettuce and beans for her but Vex lost her appetite. She avoided the rest of the wives and opted to stay in Miss Giddy's room trying to collect herself.

It was also because her body was sore. And she was riddled with bruises from his handling, all of them standing out against her skin. She didn't want them to see. None of them.

 _They will,_ the voice in the back of Vex's head reminded. _They'll see it eventually._

But when they do, Vex will have built the hardness around her again. She could face them when she quelled the soft thoughts raging inside of her.

After she woke up, she stood, grimacing as she did so, and stretched her arms and legs. Her legs protested, wanting to rest from the abuse they received last night but Vex didn't allow it. She walked around the small room, recovering her strength.

"You're up," someone commented. Miss Giddy shuffled into the room, a plate of beans in her hand.

"No use lying around," Vex said grimly as she accepted the plate from Miss Giddy.

The elderly woman watched Vex eat her breakfast solemnly. "You are not the first," she started.

Vex looked up from her breakfast. "Not the first for what?" She asked.

"The first woman to shut herself down after Joe's taken her as a wife. There have been many before you. Back then he was a skilled manipulator; he convinced every wife that it was an honor for them to be here. All of them were eager to please him, to bear him a son but only two unworthy heirs were given to him. But some saw through his words and these women were able to hide their emotions while here." Miss Giddy eased herself down on her bed. "You're just like them."

"I'm not shutting my emotions away," Vex said quietly. "I will not allow him to own me. He will take my body but I will not give him the rest of me."

Miss Giddy smiled. "Well said, Vexation." She leaned over and patted Vex's arm. "Hold onto that belief and you may survive yet."

Vex finished off her breakfast before righting her clothes and walking back into the main room. She felt eyes on her as she reemerged. Taking a deep breath, she headed over to the book stack, ignoring Cheedo on the piano.

She plucked a book up and glanced over at Cheedo. But the younger girl's eyes were on her but rather on the visible smattering of bruises on Vex's legs. Irritation picked at Vex but she said nothing. Let them stare, she decided, they all had their own share of bruises.

Vex settled in her usual spot on the stairs and Cheedo started playing again. The book she had grabbed was about animals. Back before the world had been killed, many animals lived in it. Animals with fur and animals who could fly.

But the most fascinating animals were the ones who lived in water: penguins, fish, whales, and dolphins. Where had they all gone when the water dried up? Did they die?

"That's one of my favorites."

Capable stood in front of her, staring at the book in Vex's hands. "I love reading about things from before the world died and I wonder what it would have been like to have lived then." 

"Probably better than what the world is now," Vex replied.

The redhead smiled and sat down next to Vex. "Does it hurt?" She asked, lowering her voice so Vex had to strain to hear her.

Her legs were sore and her neck ached. "Yes," Vex said simply. "It all hurts."

"He even branded you," Capable observed. She reached out to touch Vex's neck but Vex jerked away from her. Capable put her hand down.

They sat in silence, Vex returned to the book while Capable rest her head on her knees. "It doesn't get easier," Capable said after a long while.

Vex looked at her. "What?"

"Sleeping with him, being his wife. It won't get easier," she repeated. "He'll come for you again and again until you're pregnant. Then he'll leave you alone but there's so much pressure over the baby. Carrying it to term, delivering it, and hoping it's a boy and healthy otherwise… he'll be so unhappy with you."

Toast's words came back to Vex; Capable lost her baby in the third month. "What happened after you lost it?" Vex asked.

Capable stared at Vex, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He came back for me seven days after. No waste in grieving over what could have been. But he was different. First time he'd been nice, he even doted on me while I was pregnant but this time, he was cold like he was disappointed in me or he blamed me. I cried afterwards but Angharad was there, reassuring me that losing the baby wasn't my fault."

"And it wasn't," Vex interjected. "Angharad is right. No one can control these things. If I could control anything, I'd be back in Gas Town beating Gobbler's face in with a wrench."

Capable cocked her head. "Gobbler?"

"He was an old man who shared my living space, bothered me all the time by complaining about lack of water and food. He betrayed me to the People Eater's men in exchange for water. But then he told the People Eater the water was all his and the People Eater had him killed." Vex grinned thinking about Gobbler's demise; it was a nice satisfaction.

"Have you ever killed somebody?"

Capable's question threw Vex off and she coughed. "No," she finally said. "I've never killed anyone but I had been in fights over water or the right to a piece of machinery." While she preferred keeping to herself, those times she had been desperate for something— _anything—_ to keep her from dying and she was more than willing to hit someone over the head with a wrench or metal pipe.

The redhead smiled and opened her mouth to say something but the sound of the door opening made both of the freeze and snap their attention to the door way.

Their silent guardian, Furiosa, stood to the side and made the sign with her fingers as Immortan Joe entered the room, holding a bowl.

He gazed over the room, eyes going from Cheedo to The Dag to Angharad's belly to Toast and finally to Capable and Vex on the stairs. He strode towards the two and Vex felt Capable stiffen next to her. "Leave us Capable," he rumbled as he approached.

Capable stood and made to join Angharad before he reached out and grasped her arm. "Tomorrrow," he promised her.

Vex felt her insides go cold as the redhead glanced towards Vex and gave Immortan Joe a small nod.

Vex kept her body still as Immortan Joe slowly lowered himself next to her. "I brought you something," he said and handed her the bowl. Inside were a bunch of small, round, green fruit. Grapes, she decided, judging by the picture from her books. "Eat one," he encouraged.

Carefully, she picked one up and bit into it. It was sweet but had a bit of a sharp tang to it. But it was delicious and she found herself eating another one.

"You like it?" He asked.

She stopped, remembering herself. "It's good," she admitted to him.

"I'm glad you like it."

He reached over and gingerly touched the brand on her neck. Much to Vex's displeasure, she hissed between her teeth in pain. "I'm sorry but I had to do it," he said and rubbed her shoulder tenderly as if it could heal her wound.

 _Why?_ The question burned through her but she refused to ask. Let him explain himself to her if he so wanted.

"It's to remind you that I saved you. I picked you up from the dirt and raised you to the status of my wife," he explained."You will enter the gates of Valhalla by my hand, shiny and chrome."

And she was supposed to be _grateful_ for that? For this Valhalla he spoke of? _What ideas does this crazy, vile man have?_ Rage coiled inside her and she dug her nails into her palm.

"Look at me." He put a hand on her cheek and turned her head so she could see him. His thumb stroked her cheek as he stared at her. "My beautiful Vexation. I know it hurt but it will get better in time. I am easy to please as long as I have your obedience and your son." He pulled her into an embrace, pressing her uncomfortably against his armor. "It will give me no greater joy than to see you give birth to my son."

Vex's breath hitched. Her arm twitched and she desperately wanted to strike at him, to attack him, and scream that she was not a thing to be owned like Angharad said the first time Vex arrived here.

But before she could do anything, he let go of her and stood. "I will be back soon," he promised. "We have much work to do."

Immortan Joe turned from her and walked over to Angharad and caressed her swollen belly. He said a few words to Furiosa before leaving and the door slammed shut, echoing loudly.

Vex swallowed heavily and glanced down to the grapes. A treat for a job well done, she realized. He had rewarded her for last night. Suddenly her appetite for the fruit was lost and she set the bowl down. Someone else could eat it.

She stood up and walked down the steps and put her book down. "Miss Giddy," she called. "Where's that flute?"

-x-

 **Not much to say about this one. A bit of Joe's view on the whole thing and how he interacts with his wives and some aftermath on Vex's part.**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys. I enjoy hearing your feedback.**

 **Reviews, favorites, and follows are love! See ya in chapter six!**


	6. The High Life

True to his word, Immortan Joe came back the next day for his wives. All of the women bathed and did one another's hair and waited patiently for him to call their name when he was done with his current wife. Toast went first, then Capable, and then Vex.

Vex demurely walked up the stairs, her head held high, to her room where Immortan Joe awaited her. She caught brief glimpses of Capable and Toast in their respective beds (no one left their rooms when Immortan Joe finished) before she pushed her curtain aside.

He tenderly rubbed her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss before setting her down on her bed. He took her from behind and ran his hands through her hair and pushed it out of the way, showing off her brand. She was thankful to be facing her bed as it hid her expression of revulsion and pain because her wounds from her first time still stung.

But he only took her once before pressing a kiss to her hair and left, calling The Dag's name.

Vex curled up on her bed, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs and the sounds of Immortan Joe's grunts and The Dag's whimpers.

She wondered how long she would have endure his visits before his seed took hold in her belly. Would it be better to be pregnant than have him sleep with her whenever he wanted? She saw the way he doted on Angharad and her unborn child. She knew he didn't require her to sleep with him in fear it would hurt the baby and cause undue stress but it was still Immortan Joe's child. Could she handle being a mother to his child?

She heard Immortan Joe give a loud grunt before murmuring some words to The Dag and his footsteps faded down the stairs. It seems it wasn't Cheedo's time yet.

Throwing the thin linen that served as her blanket off, she stood up and exited. Below, Angharad and Cheedo were filling their circle back up with water.

She ambled down to the circle and joined them. She sat down at the edge and stuck her feet in the water.

"How're you feeling?" Angharad asked.

"Sore," Vex answered truthfully. "And bruised."

One by one the rest of the woman came down to join them, all of them grimacing as they sat.

Vex cupped her hand and filled it with water. Carefully, she shrugged her hair over her shoulder and poured the small amount of water over her brand. It twinged in pain but Vex said nothing. She was beginning to get used to the hurt.

Next she accepted some soap from Toast and ran some water of her legs and worked on scrubbing the dried fluids off her thighs. She stayed away from the apex of her thighs as it still stung something terrible.

Vex felt eyes on her and she glanced up to see Cheedo staring at her. The younger woman flushed when her eyes met Vex's and she looked away.

What did Cheedo think every time their _husband_ came for his wives and she was left behind? Was she thankful that she had yet to do her duties? Or was she envious?

Could anyone be envious of them?

 _Yes_ , Vex realized. There were some who would kill to be in their place. To live in luxury with food and water and to deliver a child for their precious Immortan Joe would sound like a dream to the Wretched outside.

She looked at Angharad, who was currently helping Capable, and wondered who planted the idea of not being a thing in her mind. Was it Miss Giddy or…?

Her eyes traveled from Angharad to Furiosa sitting in her chair by the door. Since she told Vex her name, the woman had not uttered a single word to them. She merely watched them. Though the woman looked indifferent, there were times when Vex swore she saw anger in the Imperator's eyes.

Vex returned to scrubbing her skin and buried her thoughts deep down. It wouldn't serve her to dwell on such matters. Right now she needed to focus on building her hardness and preparing herself for the days to come.

-x-

Immortan Joe did not return for another five days. All the while Vex practiced the flute until her lungs were on fire.

After, she'd drink water and read books, sometimes joined by Toast or Angharad who would read their own books or talk quietly about the outside world.

Today, Angharad awkwardly sat down next to her on the stairs. "Hello," Angharad said.

Vex looked up from her book about the history of some land called Europe and returned the hello.

"I want you to look at something," Angharad said.

She handed Vex a small piece of a paper. Onside was blank while the other side was a picture of trees and grass. "What is it?" Vex asked curiously. She heard the wives talk about the farm Immortan Joe kept above their heads. Was this it?

"It's a green place," Angharad explained. "They used to exist long ago. There was water and food for everyone and women were not treated as breeding stock. Everyone was happy."

"Before the world was destroyed," Vex surmised. She tried to imagine what it would be like to live in a place like that where she didn't have to hide that she was healthy and a woman. But it was hard to do so. Her entire life had been Gas Town and the wasted land.

"Furiosa said she came from a place like this," Angharad continued. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "She doesn't like to talk about it though."

"She doesn't?"

"I don't know why but she won't talk about it. She says it doesn't exist anymore but I don't believe her."

Vex studied the picture intently. If Furiosa had grown up in a place like this, coming to this wasteland must have been a nightmare. How long had she been ripped away from her home?

She opened her mouth to ask Angharad that but the door opened. Immediately, the pregnant woman shoved the picture into Vex's book as Immortan Joe stood in the center of the room.

Vex's stomach twisted. It was time again? She stood up alongside Angharad and watched Immortan Joe warily.

He held his hand up and beckoned at Miss Giddy. The old woman shuffled forward. "Yes?" She asked calmly.

"I want entertainment," he said.

Miss Giddy nodded. "Of course."

She turned to look at Cheedo. "Cheedo, go sit at the piano. Vex will accompany you."

A large chair was brought into the room and Immortan Joe sat down. He look at Angharad and patted his lap. Angharad woodenly walked over and he reached for her and cradled her in his arms, one large hand resting over her round belly.

Angharad's eyes met Vex's briefly and Vex saw a flash of anger go through the pregnant woman's eyes. Vex's mouth twitched in a smile as she accepted the flute from Miss Giddy. She glanced at Cheedo and the young girl nodded. Vex lifted the flute to her lips and played the moment she heard Cheedo start her song.

She recognized the tune Cheedo played and imagined the notes in front of her. And together, they played a coherent song that sounded quite nice to Vex's ears.

She glanced up while playing and noted that even though Immortan Joe's hand was splayed over Angharad's stomach, his eyes were focused on Vex. But she did not meet his eyes and merely stared at Angharad's pregnant stomach.

The song finished and Vex allowed the flute to droop. This time, her eyes met Immortan Joe's and she saw unbridled lust in his eyes. Revulsion filled her as he began to clap.

"Wonderful," he boomed. "Simply wonderful!"

He stood, setting Angharad down gently, and reached for Vex. "You have a gift," he said to her. His hands traced her hips and back. And before Vex knew anything else, she found herself being swept up into his arms and carried upstairs.

He took his time, his hands touching every inch of her. Vex tried to force herself to enjoy it but every moment his presence filled her senses, she felt a deep loathing replace any pleasure she was supposed to feel.

 _I hate him_ , she found herself thinking many times. She hated the man who believed her his property and that she should be thankful for it. She _hated_ him.

When he was done, he murmured soft, loving words in her ear and left. He said no other wife's name and she heard the familiar _clanging_ sound of the vault door closing.

At that, Vex sat up and put her clothes back on. She walked out and down the stairs. Cheedo still sat at the piano, the Dag next to her. Capable and Toast looked up from their books and Angharad stood in the center of the room, staring at her.

Vex took a deep breath. "I am not a thing," she said loudly for everyone in the room to hear.

Angharad smiled. "You are not."

-x-

He didn't return after that. Vex buried herself in books and her flute. Her reading became much better and she learned how to write on what little paper they had. She enjoyed her time alone but she found herself becoming attached to the other women. At first, it felt odd that she would have such positive feelings for another human. Her entire life, she looked out only for herself.

But as Angharad shared her favorite books with Vex and Toast kept her company and Cheedo and Capable created music with her and Dag shared her odd sense of wisdom did Vex begin to feel a sense of camaraderie for them.

"I'm from the Bullet Farm," Toast told her one night. "They found me as I tried to barter for water."

"Not much different for me," Vex said. "It was despicable how they acted to get a chance for so much water."

"I tried to run," Toast admitted. "They ran me down."

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened to you if they never found you? If you lived out your full-life in peace?" Vex asked. Her eyes turned to the window and the stars twinkling above them.

"More often than I should," Toast said. "But one day I'll be back out there."

Three chances… Those words whispered across Vex's mind. If they failed, they would be released. But none of them would have any way to leave the Citadel. Where would they go?

"Do you think about what would happen if we were to deliver healthy babies?" Vex asked. Even now, Miss Giddy would not speak of healthy children as if it would curse the baby in Angharad's womb.

Toast sighed and shifted on the steps. "Angharad told me," she said. "If the baby is healthy, male or female, we would stay until we die, giving him more children."

"Because the children need a mother," Vex whispered. She tried to imagine small children running around their small prison but found she could not.

"And if we're healthy enough to give him full-life babies..." Angharad joined them. "We're worthy of him." A bitter look crossed her face.

"I'd say he's not worthy of us," Vex replied.

Angharad smiled. "Yes," she agreed. "He is not worthy of us."

The three sat there, a silence descending on them, until Vex heard the sound of the vault door unlocking. "Rather late," she commented as she stood up.

"He comes whenever he is in the mood," Angharad said, eyes narrowed.

Immortan Joe entered. "Capable," he thundered.

Almost immediately, the redhead was by his side. Vex, Toast, and Angharad moved to the side to allow them to pass. Capable glanced over her shoulder, giving them a grimacing smile as Immortan Joe pushed her into her room.

Vex wrapped her arms around herself as his grunts filled the air. This was her life now, no matter how she hated it—hated him. And when she heard him call her name later, she resigned herself to the inevitable and walked up the steps.

-x-

 **So sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out. I had a horrible case of writer's block when it came to this chapter. And I'm still not happy with it. So I decided this would just be a bridge chapter where Vex slowly starts acclimatizing to her situation.**

 **But I got Mad Max for Christmas and I'm super excited to keep watching it whenever I please. I can't wait to get to the meat of this fic.**

 **Reviews, favorites, and follows are love! See ya in chapter seven!**


End file.
